The Last Separatists
by Slowcoach Campbell
Summary: Order 66 has been initiated; the Jedi order and the Separatist council have been murdered, and the galaxy is about to fall under the rule of Darth Sidious. But, all is not lost, two Sep leaders have survived, and they're out looking for some answers!
1. Introduction

The Last Separatists

Order 66 has been initiated; the Jedi order and the Separatist council have been murdered, and the galaxy is about to fall under the rule of Darth Sidious. But, all is not lost, two Sep leaders have survived, and they're out looking for some answers!

Introduction

OK, first of all this is my first ever fanfiction, so try not to be too harsh in your comments! Second of all, before you start reading the story you'll have to know a few things first:

This is going to be an alternative storyline, in other words I'm going to change what happens in the third film (that's when the story's set, but with characters from the Clone Wars series).

Since Mar Tuuk fought Anakin Skywalker over Ryloth he has been promoted from captain to admiral.

Most of the characters are real ones from the star wars universe, so if you want to know more about them, or see what they look like if my descriptions aren't good enough, just look them.

The character of General Whorm Loathsom had a Scottish accent in the clone wars film, so I'm going to try to write his lines phonetically. If I'm not consistent let me know and I'll do what I can.

_When a sentence is in italics it means a droid is speaking – roger roger! _

I support Rex/ Ahsoka (that's the romance bit), so if you don't like that, well I'd still like you to read the story anyway, but if you really can't live with it then don't bother.

Oh and one final thing, please review

I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters or places that appear in this story (except I suppose the ones I made up).

OK let's get started...


	2. Chapter 1  Bad Luck Can Save Your Life

Chapter 1: Bad Luck Can Save Your Life

Admiral Mar Tuuk sat on the bridge of the CNS (Confederate Navy Ship) _Unendurable_, his personal Providence-class destroyer, and gazed moodily out into space. He was in a very bad mood; it was horrifically early in the morning (as far as time had any meaning onboard a spaceship, especially a droid one) and he was contemplating the looks on the faces of San Hill and Nute Gunray when he arrived for the top priority meeting on Mustafar five hours late. All thanks to some gun-ho Republic frigate captain with more guts than brains who'd launched a pathetic attack against him, got in a couple of broadsides, and then he and his ships had been reduced to floating ash and wreckage. Unfortunately one of those damnable broadsides had, by some maddening fluke, disabled the _Unendurable_'s main starboard engine, temporarily making a jump to hyperspace impossible and meaning that until it was repaired, the rest of the voyage to Mustafar would be conducted at a snail's pace! He could just hear Hill's snide voice now, "attacked Admiral Tuuk? Oh I do hope they didn't try to ram you, I hear you're rather susceptible to that tactic. That was how Skywalker got the better of you over Ryloth, wasn't it"? It made his blood boil just to think of it, it didn't matter how many battles he won, to the rest of the Separatist leaders he would always be remembered for his humiliating defeat at the hands of that impudent, cheating...

"Penny fur yer thoots Mar?"

Mar Tuuk couldn't help but smile, the _Unendurable_ was playing host to his old friend General Whorm Loathsom and his droid army at the present time, and the Kerkoiden had always been able to force a grin on to the old admiral's otherwise permanently austere face. Most of the confederate leaders found the friendship between Admiral Mar Tuuk and General Whorm Loathsom difficult to fathom, they were after all in almost every respect polar opposites. Tuuk was a cold, calculating tactician, with a mind like a scalpel, stern, cunning, with a poker face that a card sharp would have sold his soul for. Loathsom, although a competent enough general, was loud, brash and as subtle as a Wampa's table manners. However, as unlikely as they're friendship might seem, it was strong and genuine. Each Separatist had suffered a defeat at the hands of a Jedi, in which his opponent had used trickery to claim victory; it also happened that the two Jedi's which had got the better of them were themselves close friends, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was only natural that they should drift together.

Mar Tuuk turned his gaze from the view from the _Unendurable_'s bridge windows to his friend standing beside his command chair. He was a typical Kerkoiden, broad shoulders, a long snout ending in powerful jaws and intimidating tusks (slightly longer than was common for his kind and a source of great pride for their owner), head and shoulders shorter than his Neimoidian friend, but twice as broad. "I was thinking that we shall be fortunate to arrive on Mustafar by the end of the century, let alone in time for the council meeting".

Whorm nodded "Ay ay, yer proobably reet, steel, we have ay fayer enoof excuuse". He grinned "Ay, theer wear thoosands oof um" he said waving his arms dramatically "theey swarrmd oop by thee hoondroods, boot we geev theem the reet aboot and hade theem cloon's rooning fur theer leaves befoor ya co'see Jeedeye scoom"!

Mar Tuuk, who through long association with Whorm rarely if ever had to get a translator droid to tell him what the hell his friend had just said, laughed "I suppose, but I cannot imagine the good Wat Tamboor for one swallowing a war story as tall as that one any time soon".

"Ay perhoops yer reet" admitted Whorm in mock regret.

The smile left Mar Tuuk's face as he turned to one of the droids manning one of the bridges many computer stations "any further progress on repairing the starboard engine?" he enquired with not a little irritation, he disliked the common battle droid, they were weak, poorly armed and armored, shockingly badly programmed and it took a battalion of them to change a light bulb.

"_Yes sir" _replied the droid "_the starboard engine is now functioning at 42.6%, meaning that we can increase our speed to_ -"and without the slightest warning the droid and all the others on the bridge collapsed to the floor motionless.

Mar Tuuk and Whorm Loathsom simply stared in amazement for a full ten seconds, expecting at any moment life to be restored to their mechanical crewmen, but nothing happened.

"Errh" said Whorm eventually "deed ay tooch soomin?"

Without answering his friend Mar Tuuk quickly rose from his seat, walked over to one of the computer terminals, removed the motionless droid from its chair, and began feverishly tapping the keyboard. Talking more to himself than the Kerkoiden beside him, Mar Tuuk began to mutter "no sign of electromagnetic pulse...no, course not...would have deactivated everything...must be a blocking signal...not a local source".

This was about as incomprehensible to Whorm as his own accent was to most of the people he met. He could do nothing but stare as his comrade's fingers flew across the keyboard at lightning speed, the screen flashing from the blueprints of a battle droid, to a readout from the ships power core, to a chart covered in wavy lines...

"Ah ha" exclaimed Mar Tuuk in triumph "here we are! This shows all incoming and outgoing signals to and from the ship, and here" he pointed to an unobtrusive squiggle running along the bottom of the screen "is a deactivation signal, designed to disable all battle droids, supers, commandos, droidekas you name it".

Whorm frowned "yer meen ooll thee droyds? Everywheer!"

It was Mar Tuuk's turn to frown "I recognize this; it's the master control signal, an emergency protocol to be used in the event of the droids being somehow reprogrammed and turned against us. Only the Separatist council has the authority to authorize its broadcast". Mar Tuuk looked up at his friend from the computer "this is impossible, why in the name of Neimoidia would the council deactivate the army"?

Whorm couldn't think of any possible reason why, however as far he was concerned the '_why'_ could wait until after the '_what can we do about it'_. "Cane yer fex eet" he said nudging a fallen droid with his boot "weer seeting dooks heer weeth no droyds".

Mar Tuuk returned his attention to the computer "I can't cancel out the deactivation signal, but I can block it locally" seeing his friends mystified expression he added "I mean I think I can get ours back online, but I can't do anything about droids elsewhere".

Whorm grinned "ay thaat will aboot do eet, droyds eelsewheer can'abe soomwoon eelse's prooblam!"

Mar Tuuk tapped away for a few more seconds and then straightened up "I've blocked the signal, either we've got our droids back or we need to work out how to fly a Providence-class destroyer with a considerably smaller crew".

Both the Separatist waited, seconds ticked by, and just when Whorm had been on the point of unleashing a flood of traditional Kerkoiden profanity, the droid lying at their feet stirred feebly. Next the two battle droids slumped at their posts by the bridges door began to twitch, and suddenly the admiral and general were surrounded by droids climbing hesitantly to their feet, uttering the occasional bemused "_roger roger_?"

Whorm gave a roar of triumph and embracing the nearest battle droid as though it was his long lost brother, while Mar Tuuk allowed himself a self satisfied smile before returning to the problem at hand. Activating his com-link he wasted no time in contacting the ships small group of non-droid crewmembers, his personal Neimoidian bodyguard from the Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion. "This is Admiral Tuuk, I want all NGB guardsmen on the bridge immediately, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill". Mar Tuuk turned to Whorm and smiled ruefully "I fear that my guards may even now as we speak be cursing my name, after all it is four in the morning, and they were up only two hours ago manning battle stations against possible clone boarding parties. Still, it cannot be helped".

Four in the morning it may have been, but the Neimoidian soldiers were up on the bridge in double quick time, the twenty of them standing smartly to attention before their commander, bronze armour and helmets polished to perfection, blaster rifles held firmly by their sides, displaying parade ground discipline that would have been the envy of any clone drill sergeant. Neimoidians are not natural soldiers; in fact their kind generally tend to be cowardly, greedy and untrustworthy, but as a Greek playwright would one day say, a long time in the future, in a galaxy far far away, 'courage may be taught as a child is taught to speak'. So it was so with the Neimoidians, with training and good officers to lead them, they could be a match for any clones in battle, with perhaps the exception of ARC troopers.

Mar Tuuk explained the situation without preamble "A few moments ago gentlemen our droids were deactivated by the master control signal which as I'm sure you know can only be dispatched by the Separatist council. I have succeeded in blocking the signal and consequently reactivating the droid crew of this ship, and the good General Loathsom's army. I intend now to contact Mustafar and ascertain the reason for the signals broadcast, I wished you my loyal guardsmen to be present at this time". Less disciplined troops would have reacted to such startling news, whispering amongst themselves, or maybe even questioning their commanding officer, but the Neimoidians did neither.

Mar Tuuk suddenly hesitated, just as he was on the point of opening up a line to the Separatist council, as though an unpleasant thought had just occurred to him. Whorm was no Jedi, and so couldn't read his friends mind, but had known his friend long enough to know that when Admiral Tuuk became worried about something, odds on, it was something worth worrying about. "Whoots oop Mar?" asked the Kerkoiden general.

Mar Tuuk was silent for a moment and then said "it is most strange that the council should decide to deactivate the droids, but is it not still stranger that they should not then contact us to explain the situation? Why have they not done so"? Mar Tuuk had a horrible sinking feeling that something was most defiantly not right on the volcanic world now playing host to the remaining Separatist leaders.

Still, it most likely some terrible mistake, perhaps that clumsy fool senator Tikkes had sent the signal thinking he was ordering coffee or some such idiocy! Mar Tuuk typed in the code for the Mutafar council chamber holo-projector and waited. After a few seconds the bridges own projector flickered to life and showed the assembled Neimoidians, droids and Kerkoiden a view of the Mutafar control bunker, the long table at which the Separatist council members should be seated at, discussing the extortionate price of producing battle droids and other such trivialities, was completely deserted.

Whorm glared at the empty table "weer thee deevle arrre theey?" he scowled.

Mar Tuuk suddenly felt as though his stomach had been filled with ice cold water "tell me general" he said quietly "what is that?"

Whorm looked were his friend was pointing, at a dark stain on the table "ay doont knoow, soom darmned fool spoolt hees dreenk?"

Mar Tuuk nodded "very well, if that is a spilt drink, then what is that resting in it?"

Whorm peered at the dark blue, or so it was rendered by the hologram, puddle on the table. In it was what he had first thought to be a communicator, and then wondered if it could be a large spider, and finally, with a whispered oath, he realized what it truly was, a severed hand.

Mar Tuuk rose and walked towards the projector before saying loudly and clearly "this is Admiral Tuuk of the CNS _Unendurable_, can anyone hear me, please respond".

At first there was silence, but then Mar Tuuk thought he could hear the sound of somebody dragging themselves along the floor, and a moment later a Neimoidian, with great difficulty, pulled himself into one of the chairs lining the council table. He wasn't one of the Separatist leaders, but instead a soldier of the Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion, his bronze armour drenched in blood and his right arm missing below the shoulder. It seemed to take him a moment to focus on the holo-projector, but once he had done so the guard managed a weak left handed salute and said "Captain Zan Keen, commanding officer of the bodyguard of the late Rune Haako".

"What has happened captain?" said Mar Tuuk urgently, for the admiral knew a dying man when he saw one, and realized that he must have the soldier tell him all he could before it was too late.

Captain Zan Keen gasped out his story; his breath coming in short gasps "was a set up, Sidious betrayed us, new apprentice, slaughtered the council, all dead".

Mar Tuuk and Whorm stared in horrified amazement "all dead? The council are all dead?" Mar Tuuk murmured in disbelief.

"Ay, and why whood Sydeoos betree oos?" asked Whorm "eet meeks noo seense?"

The Neimoidian gave several hard coughs and tried to shrug "don't know, but the new, apprentice" he gasped for breath "it was a Jedi".

Mar Tuuk and Whorm glanced at each other "you mean a Sith?" asked Mar Tuuk after a moment's pause.

Captain Keen grunted in irritation "no, not Sith, Jedi, Skywalker, it was Anakin Skywalker". Mar Tuuk and Whorm simply starred incredulously at the stricken captain, unable to belief their ears. "It was him; I swear it, blue lightsabrer, not Jedi no more though, no mercy, just cut us down, like animals, now Sith". The Neimoidian captain shook his head "we tried to, make a stand, with Tambor and Haako, didn't have a chance, we couldn't even slow him down" suddenly he began to violently convulse, gave one more chocking cough, and collapsed into his seat and moved no more.

There was silence on the bridge as Mar Tuuk, Whorm and the Neimoidian guardsmen stood rooted to the spot, finally Mar Tuuk leaned forward and disconnected the transmission. It was impossible, unbelievable, a Jedi working for a Sith lord? He shook his head, the Neimoidian soldier must have been delirious he reasoned, Anakin Skywalker was one of the Republics most prominent Jedi knights, how could he join the Sith? Turning to face the _Unendurable_'s navigation droid Mar Tuuk said "turn the ship around, set a course for Republic space".

"_Roger roger_" answered the droid "_engines now sufficiently repaired to make the jump to hyperspace sir_".

Mar Tuuk turned to look at Whorm and his bodyguards "whatever is happening gentlemen, I feel sure that the murder of the Separatist council is just the tip of the iceberg. I for one would like to get to the bottom of this business. We shall make for Republic space, capture a Republic vessel, and extract some answers from its crew". The Neimoidian admiral glared out into space, his face set in steely determination "this isn't over yet" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2 A Clones Choice

Chapter 2: A Clones Choice

Captain Rex of 501st Legion walked along one of Coruscant's many boulevards and gazed happily at the night sky. The 501st had recently been recalled to Coruscant, presumably so that General Skywalker and Commander Tano could be given some new dangerous mission by the Jedi council. Rex knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be back aboard the _Resolute_, bound for some far away hell hole and he wanted to enjoy every moment he had of peace and quiet on Coruscant before that moment came. There had once been a time when he had lived for the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline rush of combat, but recently he had found his mind otherwise occupied, making it harder day by day to enjoy battles, he couldn't, not when he was constantly worried about...

"Penny for your thoughts Rex" shouted his companion, elbowing him the ribs.

Rex turned to look at Ahsoka (no not Ahsoka, Commander Tano!); she was grinning mischievously up at him. "Sorry Commander what was that?" Rex asked massaging his side where the young Jedi's elbow had hit him.

"I said what's going on in that helmet of yours Rex" laughed Ahsoka "you've been really quiet all evening, what's up?"

It was true, the commander had asked him if he'd like to come shopping with her, and Rex had agreed. He had then spent most of the evening listening to her talk and laugh, watching her smile and the way it lit up her whole face, and consequently had been silent as the grave. He blushed "sorry sir, I was just thinking it's a...er...nice evening" Rex finished lamely.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Ahsoka smiled, before rolling her eyes exasperatedly "_sir_, _commander_, honestly Rex, are we in court? Why can't you just call me Ahsoka every once in a while, it wouldn't bring the Grand Army of the Republic crashing down around our ears you know. And as for sir, do I look like a guy to you Rex?" Ahsoka said teasingly.

Rex wanted to say no, you defiantly don't, you like the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, but instead he chuckled and said "alright _kid_, maybe I can see my way to calling you Ahsoka every now and again, when it's a special occasion".

Ahsoka playfully punched Rex's arm "and kids even worse, what am six?"

Rex had to admit that she most certainly wasn't a child anymore; Ahsoka had changed a lot since he had first met her on Christophsis all those years ago. She was taller now, although not by much, both her head-tails and montrals had developed, and her body had followed their example. Rex mentally shook himself, you can't think of her like that, she's your commanding officer; it doesn't matter if she has really lovely _stop it_! Rex nodded "Ok, Ahsoka, but I can't make a habit of it, as you pointed out when we first met, you out rank me remember?"

Ahsoka smiled happily "I remember, and you told me that experience out ranked everything?"

The commander and captain continued to playfully bicker as they walked through Coruscant's busy streets, Jedi and clone walking together, browsing the late evening market stalls, like any couple might do, Rex thought to himself. So many times he had wondered if he should tell her how he felt, tell her that he had fallen in love with her the moment he'd set eyes on her standing beside General Skywalker all those years ago. He had almost told her when they had both been infected with the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo, when he had held her in his arms after she had succumbed to the deadly disease. But he had decided against it, after all, he was a clone, his face was everywhere, there were a million Rexs on every Republic planet in the galaxy, how could she possibly love him. You're a clone, he would remind himself, a copy, even if she could have an attachment to someone, that person would be a man who was as real and as individual as she was.

Suddenly Ahsoka gasped as if she'd been stabbed and clutched at Rex's arm for support. "What's wrong?" Rex exclaimed, worried.

"I...I...they're dying" whispered Ahsoka clutching at his arm still tighter "they're all dying".

Rex had never seen his friend and commander like this before, becoming seriously alarmed he picked her up, and gently carried her down a nearby ally, setting her carefully down in a doorway. "Relax Ahsoka, no one's dying" Rex said in what he hoped was a soothing voice "everything's all..." but was suddenly cut off by the beeping of his communicator. Instinctively he raised his wrist to his mouth "Rex here".

At first the clone captain didn't recognise the voice, before suddenly realizing in amazement that it was that of Chancellor Palpatine himself, the chancellor was calling him? "Captain Rex, the hour is upon us at last, initiate order 66".

"**Yes my lord it will be done" Rex found himself saying without a moment's hesitation. He let his arm drop to his side and then looked down at the Jedi traitor sobbing on the porch steps at his feet. Jedi scum, they were traitors to the Republic, enemies of the chancellor, they must all be destroyed. Rex drew his DC-17 blaster pistol and took aim on the Jedi's head, this was too easy, this traitor wasn't even going to fight back, she wasn't even going to... **

The Jedi raised her tear filled eyes to Rex, sapphire blue eyes that Rex had found himself lost in so many times before. "Rex" she whispered "why?"

Rex suddenly found himself staring down, not at a faceless Jedi traitor, but at Ahsoka, frightened and confused. She's saved my life a hundred times, and I've saved hers, Rex realized, we've been fighting the Sith and the Separatists for years, she can't be a traitor. "She is" came a silky persuasive voice in his head "she is a spy, a defector; she is an enemy of the state and must be destroyed, initiate order 66". Rex found that his hand was shaking worse than it had ever done in any battle, "you must shoot the Jedi, kill her, kill her" the voice repeated over and over again.

Rex's finger began to tighten on the trigger, the voice in his head having risen to a scream of rage at his hesitation, when Ahsoka said quietly "Rex, I love you, I have ever since Christophsis".

Instantly those quiet words drowned out the shrieking in Rex's head; she loves me Rex thought, in disbelief, but how can she love a clone? "Kill her", she must see me as an individual, "kill her", she must think that I'm unique, "kill her", if I am a man and not a clone, then I have a choice, "KILL HER!"

"No" shouted Rex out loud "she's no traitor!" The voice gave one last howl of furry and then was gone. Rex let his pistol fall from his hand as he fell to his knees and tightly embraced Ahsoka. She returned his hug, pressing her head into his shoulder, and so they remained for what felt like hours. Eventually they both slackened their grips and released each other, Rex pulled of his helmet and smiled lovingly down on the Togrutan Jedi "I won't ever let anyone hurt you" he murmured stroking her head-tails "I'd die first".

Ahsoka's face was still awash with tears but some of her old determination was beginning to reassert itself "Rex what's happening" she shuddered "I felt so many deaths, everywhere, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Barriss Offee" Ahsoka moaned in despair "why is this happening, why are the clones turning on the Jedi?"

"Order 66, all Jedi have been declared enemies of the Republic and are to be executed without trial" Rex said as though he were reading a script. "The order came from the highest authority, Palpatine, it's his doing".

"But" asked Ahsoka in disbelief "why didn't you tell me about this order before, why didn't any of the clones tell anyone, Cody, Fives, Echo, Bly, someone!"

Rex shook his head "we didn't know any more about it than you did, I didn't know the order existed until Palpatine initiated it. We're clones remember? Programmed" Rex said the word as if it disgusted him "to follow orders. As soon as the order came through you were no longer Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan or Anakin, you were just a faceless Jedi, a traitor that had to be destroyed". Rex kissed Ahsoka gently on the cheek "if you hadn't told me you loved me, and if I hadn't loved you in return, you'd be dead by now. It was the knowledge that you believed me to be different, not just a clone like any other that meant I could fight it".

Ahsoka gave a small smile "love conquerors all?"

Rex returned her smile "I suppose the holo-films were right for once".

Ahsoka sat down on the porch steps and closed her eyes "I'm going to meditate, I've got to see if anyone's still alive, I've got to know If master Anakin and Obi-Wan are alright". Rex stood in silence beside the motionless Jedi as she murmured quietly "master Yoda is alive, and Shaak Ti, I can see master Obi-Wan falling but I think he's alright and..." Ahsoka broke from her meditation with a cry of horror, like a child waking from a terrible nightmare.

"What is it?" asked Rex grabbing Ahsoka's shoulder "what did you see?"

Fresh tears poured down Ahsoka's face "Oh Rex, its Anakin".

"Is he dead?" asked Rex, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach, how could General Skywalker be dead, he had always been so full of life and energy.

"No" whispered Ahsoka "he's joined the Sith, Palpatine _is_ Darth Sidious, Anakin's become his apprentice, he's in the Jedi temple right now with the clones, killing younglings, killing everyone" Ahsoka collapsed into Rex's arms, sobbing.

Rex couldn't credit it, it couldn't be, how could Anakin Skywalker, Jedi master, enemy of the Separatists and the Sith, have turned to the dark side? "But how, how can General Skywalker have turned against the Jedi? He's no clone; order 66 wouldn't mean a thing to him".

Ahsoka closed her eyes "I can see Anakin, he's with Palpatine, the chancellor is offering him the power to save his wife". Ahsoka broke off "Anakin's married to Padame, its fear for her that's has driven him to this". She shook her head in disbelief "how can he believe that she'll still love him after this".

A thought suddenly occurred to Rex "Ahsoka, is it the 501st that's attacking the Jedi temple" she nodded miserably. Rex shuddered "that's why we were recalled to Coruscant, Palpatine's has been planning this for a long time". Rex slowly rose to his feet, gently pulling Ahsoka up with him, "we can't stay here, every clone and bounty hunter in the city, maybe even the police droids, will be out looking for Jedi. I'll radio in that you're dead, but sooner or later someone's going notice we're gone, and then they'll be after us". Ahsoka wiped away here tears and nodded wordlessly. "Oh and pull your cloaks hood up" added Rex "we don't want someone recognizing you and giving us away. We'll get some sort of transport and then get the hell off this world as quick as we can".

Ahsoka pulled up her hood as instructed, and the two of them slipped out of the ally and started walking towards the nearest aerodrome. The city streets were much quieter than they had been before Rex and Ahsoka had entered the alley, the few civilians that passed them gave Rex frightened looks and sped on. Clearly news of Palpatine's coup had spread all over the city already. The white clone armour, once a symbol of liberation and freedom, had already become something to fear.

As they walked Rex contacted HQ; "command, this is Captain Rex, reporting".

"Copy that Captain Rex, this is command, go ahead" responded the clone on the other end of the transmission.

"I have just carried out order 66, the Jedi traitor Ahsoka Tano has been eliminated".

"By yourself?" exclaimed the HQ clone incredulously.

"Certainly" Rex responded coldly "these Jedi are flesh and blood trooper, they die from a blaster shot to the head, just like the rest of us".

The HQ clone whistled "well done sir, wow, well, um, yes, just stand by for further orders then"

"Confirmed, Captain Rex out" responded Rex, every inch the cold professional, terminating the transmission before the little idiot he'd been talking to could tell him how much of a hero he thought he was for stabbing his commanding officer in the back. Rex glanced at Ahsoka and grimaced "Sorry you had to hear me talking that way about you Ahsoka, but I had to convince them I'd really..."

Ahsoka smiled, and kissed Rex on the side of his helmet "you know Rex, after everything else that's happened tonight, you lying about having killed me is the least of my worries".

At last they reached the aerodrome that Rex had been making for, a fairly small place that couldn't have held more than fifteen or so spacecraft. The entrance was guarded by two clone troopers; they were alert and had their blaster rifles ready for action. Ahsoka shivered, but a few hours ago clones like these would have followed her orders, now they would attack her on site. She glanced at Rex "do we kill them?"

Rex shook his head "not if we can help it, as soon as they're bodies were found the alarm would be raised and they'd be after us in a flash". Rex considered the sentries for a moment and then seemed to reach a decision, "follow me and don't say anything unless you have to" he whispered giving Ahsoka's hand an affectionate squeeze "we'll be fine, just follow my lead". So saying Rex started to walk towards the clones, Ahsoka staying a few paces behind him.

As soon as they noticed the two shadowy figures advancing towards them the two clone guards' immediately raised their blasters and one of them shouted "halt, state your business, all civilian traffic has been grounded temporarily, so if you want your ship you can come back later!"

Rex slowly advanced; palms outstretched so that they could see that he wasn't carrying a weapon and suddenly called out "stand to attention when addressing a superior officer!" The clone sentries jumped and then, now that Rex was close enough to see, and realizing that they had indeed just been addressed by a clone captain, sprang to attention. Rex inspected both men critically, paying particular attention to an oily smudge on the breast plate of the left hand sentry. He tapped it meaningfully "and what my lad is this?"

The trooper saluted "sir! It is a stain on my armour sir".

Rex nodded "so it is trooper, and what are you going to do about it when you next return to the barracks?"

"Remove it sir!"

Rex nodded again "Well done trooper, we'll make a soldier of you yet". Rex continued to glare at the two sentries for a further five seconds and then laughed "alright boys, at ease". Both men visibly sagged with relief that the captain seemed to have finished throwing the book at them. "How long have you been at this post private?" Rex asked the right hand sentry.

The right hand clone saluted "only two hours sir".

"How long until you're relived?"

"Six hours sir".

Rex shook his head "that's a long watch gentlemen, you have my sympathies".

"Thank you sir...er...sir?" asked the left hand sentry hesitantly "you aren't captain Rex of the 501st are you?" When Rex said that yes he was both clones seemed to swell with pride "then sir may I just say that it is an honour and a privilege to meet you sir" the sentry ripped off his smartest parade ground salute yet "I'm trooper Swing sir, and my comrade trooper Flick" indicating his opposite number "250th legion sir". Rex was somewhat nonplussed, he was well known in the 501st of course, and among various ARC trooper legions, but he was by no means a galaxy wide renowned hero by any stretch of the imagination. A moment later however all was revealed, for the trooper known to the world as Flick said "It's going around the city sir that you took down a Jedi single handed, in a fair fight!"

"The army has a very active imagination" Rex said dryly "I simply shot her in the back".

The two sentries however clearly thought this was merely heroic modesty and no doubt by tomorrow Captain Rex would have slaughtered an army of Jedi, with one typed behind his back, such is the way with army rumours. Still, Rex considered, perhaps this hero worship could be used to his advantage, "so gentlemen, may I pass? I wished to take my companion for a moonlight fly, I'm sure that some obliging civilian wouldn't mind if I borrowed their vehicle for the evening".

The sentries glanced nervously at each other, and then Swing said "you're welcome to pass sir and take any ship that takes your fancy, but, um, who is your companion exactly sir? I've got to ask" he added hastily "regulations sir".

Rex motioned Ahsoka forward, and although most of her was covered by her cloak and hood, what could still be seen was enough to make trooper Flick drop his rifle and induce a coughing fit in trooper Swing. Ahsoka smiled bewitchingly and curtsied. Rex leaned in towards the guards, who followed suite, "just a _young lady _I'm spending the nigh... I mean the evening with. I suddenly felt in the mood for a little _company_, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, I see, she's _that sort_ of girl is she, I mean, that is quite in order, you may pass" said Swing, whilst winking and nudging Flick like someone in a second rate pantomime.

"Have a good evening sir, miss" said Flick as he and Swing opened the aerodrome's doors, it isn't easy to convey that one is leering when wearing a helmet, but troopers Flick managed it spectacularly.

As soon as Rex and Ahsoka were inside the aerodrome and the gates had been closed behind them, both let out a breath that neither realized they had been holding, they were almost home and dry. They selected a fairly well maintained Galleon troop transport, although unarmed it had plenty of room for supplies and was fitted with a hyperdrive system. They would leave Coruscant, fly to a nearby world, pick up provisions and equipment, and then, who knew?

"We could go to Pantora?" suggested Ahsoka as they left Coruscant's atmosphere "I'm sure senator Chuchi would help us any way she could".

"Pantora it is" Rex said, entering the coordinates into the ships navigational computer. As the ships engines powered up to make the jump to hyperspace, Rex glanced over at Ahsoka, where she sat with her forehead pressed against one of the ships port holes, gazing sadly out into space. Rex had said that he would protect Ahsoka, with his life, that he would die before he let anything happened to her, and by Kamino, Rex vowed, he was going to. He would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe. It was at that moment that, because that's the way life is, Rex and Ahsoka's Galleon was suddenly gripped by a tractor beam, and dragged helplessly towards a huge destroyer.


	4. Chapter 3 Old Enemies are New Friends

Chapter 3: Old Enemies are New Friends

Admiral Mar Tuuk stood on the bridge of the CNS _Unendurabl_e and smiled, it would seem that their luck was changing at last; no sooner had the ship left hyperspace the radar picked up a Republic transport in the vicinity. "Engage the tractor beam, target that craft" he ordered "I want those Republic dogs alive".

"_Roger roger, engaging tractor beam_" the droid was silent for a moment before turning to the admiral "_the target has been acquired sir, it will be deposited in Hanger A_".

Mar Tuuk turned to the officer of his Neimoidian guards "Captain Fahar, you will proceed to Hanger A, collect our guests and bring them to the bridge if you please. Do not underestimate them".

Captain Fahar saluted "Yes sir" turning to his men he said "Haker, Plyth, remain here, protect the admiral and the general, the rest of you follow me". As the Neimoidian guardsmen hurried towards the hanger Fahar activated his comm-link "all available droids in the vicinity of Hanger A proceed there immediately". By the time the Neimoidians arrived in the hanger a force of at least a hundred droids had already assembled, which along with his own soldiers, Captain Fahar proceeded to deploy so as to best cover the site where the hijacked Republic ship would be landing.

As the small Republic troop transport was slowly guided into the Hanger by the tractor beam, there was no shortage of itchy trigger fingers among the Neimoidians. A large sergeant, abnormally heavily built for his kind, was actually growling deep in his throat "Republic scum, I'll make em' pay for Mustafar I tell ya!" his younger brother had been in Nute Gunray's bodyguard, and he was eager to settle the score

Captain Fahar glanced across at the sergeant "remember your orders Basar; we are to take them prisoner".

Sergeant Basar nodded "I know that sir, I'm just saying that if any of those bloody clones tries anything, I'll break his neck for him, that's all".

Meanwhile onboard the Galleon troop transport:

As soon as the tractor beam had taken hold of their ship Rex had pummelled the controls like a man possessed for a full thirty seconds, occasionally breaking off from an almost constant stream of curses to say to Ahsoka "pardon my Mandalorian". Eventually he sank back in his seat, they were dead, and he knew it, he hadn't got a good look at the destroyer that had hijacked their ship, but it could only be a Republic vessel. He turned to Ahsoka "I'm so sorry".

Ahsoka leaned towards Rex and kissed him "that's ok, we gave it our best shot, it just wasn't enough this time".

Rex brought his fist down on the arm of his chair "it's my fault, I should have seen this ship a mile away, damn it it's big enough"! He shook his head "I just don't know how they knew to reel us in, they can't have figured out you're alive yet surely?"

Ahsoka kissed him again "I don't know, but it wasn't your fault Rex, I didn't see the ship either and I was looking out of the window!"

Rex suddenly jumped to his feat "damn it we're not beaten yet, I'll try and talk our way out of it". Rex glared out of the window at the hanger they had just been guided into "I'll tell these droids something, maybe I can...droids!" Rex performed a double take that any comic actor would have been proud of as he stared out of the window at what was undeniably a Separatist hanger, he could see battle droids, supers and even the odd droideka.

"They're clankers" said Ahsoka in amazement "I don't know if I should be relived or not".

Back in the hanger:

The Republic transport was guided into the hanger and landed in the centre of a great ring of droids and Neimoidians. Captain Fahar stepped forward, and with the aid of a voice magnifier on his wrist communicator called out "surrender immediately, do not attempt to resist or you shall all be killed. Throw your weapons down the ships access ramp and then come out with your hands up".

After a moments silence a voice called back "alright, we're coming out", the ships ramp was lowered and a brace of blaster pistols and a lightsabrer clattered down it. At the site of the Jedi's weapon a muttering began to spread amongst the Neimoidians "murderer...honour less filth...back stabbers".

Captain Fahar glanced around at his men "keep steady boys, keep steady, only fire if I give the word". A clone captain and a young female Jedi appeared at the top of the ramp and began to slowly descend to the hanger, each with their hands in the air. Fahar indicated a couple of super battle droids and two of his own Neimoidians "on me, watch both of them, especially the Jedi", he walked towards them cautiously, keeping his own blaster pistol firmly targeted on the Togrutan girl. When they were a few feet apart he stopped and slightly inclined his head, whilst making sure to keep both the clone's and the Jedi's hands where he could see them, "welcome aboard the CNS _Unendurable_ sir, madam, you have discarded all your weapons?" They both nodded curtly "I trust that you will not be offended if I do not take your word for it" said Fahar politely "Private Tornay, check them, we'll cover you".

Private Tornay didn't seem particularly thrilled with the prospect of having to get any closer to the clone and Jedi than he could help, but obeyed. Frisking the Jedi proved to be unnecessary, since as soon as she slipped of her cloak it became obvious to all that her costume offered no places were any weapon more bulky than a tooth pick could have been concealed without drawing immediate attention. Tornay was doubly pleased not to have to touch the Jedi because as soon as he'd approached her he'd noted a low growl emanating from the clone beside her. The searching of the clone himself proved rather more eventful, firstly because it was actually required, and secondly because Tornay discovered a mini-blaster concealed under his right arm.

"Slipped your mind I suppose?" asked Captain Fahar coldly.

The clone shrugged "yeah it must have done".

Mar Tuuk sat in his command chair and looked at the prisoners of over steepled fingers, this had been more than he had dared hope for, not only had they captured a clone officer, and a Jedi, but also, as he looked from one to the other he became aware that he recognized both of them. "Tell me" he said at last "you would not happen to be Captain Rex of the 501st Legion and Padawan Ahsoka Tano by any chance?"

Captain Rex and Ahsoka glanced at each other "how did you know that?" asked Ahsoka suspiciously.

Mar Tuuk smiled "You may or may not be aware that your master Anakin Skywalker got the better of me once, through the use of trickery and deception. Ever since that scoundrel bested me I have studied his every move, his history, and" he added nodding at Rex and Ahsoka "his closest allies; so that if I was ever to do battle with him again, I would be ready". Mar Tuuk leant forward from his seat "Now, you will answer my questions, what is going on! The Separatist Council has been murdered, whoever did so also deactivated the entire droid army, and I have reason to believe that it was your accursed master Skywalker, who may or may not have done so by the order of Darth Sidious; I want an explanation!"

And so, for the best part of an hour, with many interruptions, Ahsoka and Rex told their story. When they had finally finished General Whorm Loathsom whistled "Weel noo, eef theet eent a storiee weeth thee heerin!"

Mar Tuuk taped his chin "so, Darth Sidious and Chancellor Palpatine are one and the same person, he must have been playing both sides against each other throughout the entire war, planning to eventually reveal his true colours when the victor became apparent. How intriguing".

"I can think of other words to describe it" said Rex darkly.

The Neimoidian admiral smiled "well said Captain Rex, well said". Rising from his command chair Mar Tuuk walked towards the bridges window and looked out into space "I have a proposition to put to you, I plan to retreat to Mustafar, reactivate the entire droid army, use all the remaining funds in the Separatist coffers to hire every bounty hunter and mercenary I can find, and then launch a do-or-die attack on Coruscant. Cut the head off the snake, and the body will follow, we kill that traitorous scum Palpatine and this is over". Mar Tuuk turned and faced Rex and Ahsoka "the services of a Jedi and a veteran clone captain might well prove extremely useful in this enterprise, I propose an alliance".

It was the natural instinct of both Rex and Ahsoka to flatly refuse this Seps offer on principal, but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense. Eventually Ahsoka said "if we did help you, if we won, we'd have just helped to overthrow the Republic as well as Palpatine".

Mar Tuuk shrugged "our cause has always been a simple one young Jedi, all we ever desired was that the extortionate taxes levied on our trade should be lowered and an end to corruption in the senate" a slight smile formed on Mar Tuuk's mouth "our fears of corruption, I need not point out, have now been entirely vindicated. We did not seek to destroy the Republic, only to create a new one; might I remind you that our first act upon declaring out independence was to establish our own senate, hardly the actions of those bent on a fascist dictatorship or mindless chaos. With our victory the Republic will be restored to its former glory and every planet in the galaxy will have a greater freedom than ever before to trade and thrive. Do we have an arrangement?"

Rex and Ahsoka looked at one another and then both nodded in unison "deal" said Ahsoka, obviously not entirely happy with the prospect of working with tinnies.

"Capital" said Mar Tuuk happily "I think that perhaps introductions are in order then, Captain Rex, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, I am Admiral Mar Tuuk, my comrade and good friend General Whorm Loathsom, and I believe you have already met the commander of my personal guard Captain Fahar?" After a few rather forced greetings were exchanged Admiral Tuuk nodded, apparently satisfied, "well gentlemen, and lady, I suggest that we have wasted enough time here already and that we should immediately leave for Mustafar" turning to the helmsman droid he said "set a course for...".

Mar Tuuk never finished his order however, for it was at that moment that two Republic Star Destroyers and four Republic frigates seemed to appear from nowhere, completely surrounding the _Unendurable_ and cutting of any possible avenue for escape. To his credit Mar Tuuk showed no outward signs of alarm, only Ahsoka noted the sudden spike of surprise in the admirals mind, "this is most unfortunate, I fear, Captain Rex and Commander Tano, that our alliance may be a very short one". Turning to one of the interchangeable bridge droids he quickly began to issue orders "divert all power from the engines to our shields and guns, we're not going anywhere, so there is no need to waste energy keeping our propulsion systems online"

"_Roger roger_".

Mar Tuuk activated his comm-link "we are under attack, all marine droids, man your battle stations, all Vulture droids and Tri-fighters prepare to take off and engage the enemy".

Whorm activated his own communicator, contacting his droid forces on board the _Unendurable_ "ay, yer heerd heem laddies, geet reedie too repeel boordeers!"

Rex and Ahsoka peered at the attacking clone ships and with an unpleasant sinking feeling, recognised one of them "that's the _Resolute_" said Rex "that means Admiral Yularen and the 501st!" As the droid fighters clashed with their Republic counter parts beyond the windows of the bridge of the _Unendurable_, both Captain Rex and Ahsoka felt as if they were living some strange dream. They had watched identical battles a hundred times from the bridge of the _Resolute_, watched as Republic ARC-70's and Separatist Vulture droids engage one another in lightning fast dog-fights, but this time they were watching from a droid ship, and the droids were their allies.

The space battle between the _Unendurable_ and the six Republic ships was a foregone conclusion, outnumbered, outmanoeuvred and vastly outgunned, the droid fighters were eliminated one by one, whilst for every salvo of fire unleashed by the Separatist destroyers defensive guns, six times that was poured into it in return. At one point a cheer arouse from the Neimoidian guardsmen, Rex, Ahsoka and Whorm when one of the Republic frigates suddenly blossomed into flame and exploded spectacularly. Mar Tuuk smiled "we must have hit the main reactor I would imagine, or possibly the magazine, most gratifying". It was however the last flicker of a dying candle, soon all the ships gun decks and defensive turrets had been destroyed, the ships shields giving out not long afterwards under the unrelenting pounding of Republic heavy guns and bombers, leaving the _Unendurable_ utterly defenceless and at the mercy of the Republic vessels. Then however, instead of blowing the crippled Separatist ship to floating scrap, the Republic fighters and bombers retreated to their ships and the Republic gun batteries fell silent.

Whorm stood grinding his teeth "ay whee doont theey feenesh oos oof, wat har theey weetin foor?"

"I would imagine that they are planning on boarding us" said Mar Tuuk casually "after all, there happen to be quite a few persons of interest abroad this vessel" he indicated Whorm "you and I general are the last Separatist leaders left alive, Palpatine would no doubt like to know how we survived, before rectifying the situation". He turned towards Rex and Ahsoka "and we also happen to have onboard one of the only Jedi's to have survived order 66 and even more interestingly, a clone who chose not to obey it. All in all we are worth more to our Republic friends alive than dead, for a while at least".

Sure enough each of the surviving Republic ships had re-opened their hangers and began to pour forth a veritable swarm of Republic gunships. One of the droids monitoring the ships radar said, after a moment studying the advancing blizzard of contacts on the screen before it, "_it looks like they're all heading for Hanger A sir_".

"It's a faint" said Rex instantly "at the last moment they'll change course and make for your other hanger".

"Ay, Ayd whoo doo yee noo theet cloon" asked Whorm suspiciously.

"Because I _am_ one" answered Rex simply "it's standard Republic attacking strategy, you'll have sent the majority of your forces to the wrong Hanger And by the time you realise they're heading for the other one it's already too late".

"Thank you Captain Rex" said Mar Tuuk, inclining his head, "as it happens I was already aware of this tactic, but none the less I appreciate your input". Addressing all those present on the bridge the Neimoidian admiral began to issue his battle orders "Captain Fahar, you and Commander Tano, will defend Hanger B, to aid you in this undertaking you shall be given the majority of all the remaining droids. Captain Rex, General Loathsom, the rest of my body guards, any reaming droids and myself, will defend Hanger A. If indeed the Republicans plan to launch no attack at all on that front, we can then make our way to Hanger B and offer support for Fahar and Tano's forces. If there are no questions then let us all be about our business".

"And may the Force be with us" said Ahsoka.


	5. Chapter 4 Once a Duellist, Always a Due

Chapter 4: Once a Duellist, Always a Duellist

Hanger B:

It was strange, Ahsoka thought to herself, how much things could change in twenty four hours, yesterday she'd been a commander in the 501st, a regiment of clones that was now out for her blood, and the padawan of a Jedi who was now a Sith lord. Ahsoka put on a spurt of speed so that she was running alongside Neimoidian Captain Fahar "so ok, what's the deal, who's in command of this force then?" Fahar didn't answer "I mean" she added mischievously "I'm a commander _and_ a Jedi, you're a captain, so I out rank you right?"

"You have no experience of commanding droids in battle" said Fahar shortly "therefore youngster I'm in charge".

Ahsoka grinned "you know, you remind me of someone, I _just wish_ I could remember who?"

The moment the Togrutan and the Neimoidian arrived in Hanger B Fahar began to issue orders to the droids pouring into the landing area from every direction. "Set up a defensive position in each corner of the hanger" he bellowed over the pounding of metal feet on metal flooring "I want four heavy gun emplacements to lay down a crossfire". Turning to the rank upon rank of battle droids and supers he shouted "line the walls; keep out of the centre, that's where they'll land. You stray out there and your spare parts!"

"What about the droidekas and the commandos?" asked Ahsoka eying the droids as yet not given their battle orders.

Fahar considered "we'll disperse the droidekas amongst the battle droids, with the exception of two which can remain at the main hanger exit, to cover our line of retreat if we need one. As for the commandos, they will be under your command Jedi".

"I thought you said I had no experience ordering clankers about?" asked Ahsoka raising one of the white markings over her eyes.

Fahar nodded "so I did, but with commando droids, you don't need to be a good officer, just point them in the right direction and they'll tear whatever you happen to be pointing at to bits".

"Hmm, I could get them to follow me, go where I go, if they could stay close and watch my back it would help me out a bit I guess" said Ahsoka thoughtfully.

Captain Fahar smiled "don't worry, these droids are designed to keep up with a Jedi" his smile broadened into a grin "naturally for the purpose of killing them of course, no offence meant".

"None taken" said Ahsoka "I just hope that this lot of walking scrap will be enough to stop the 501st, no offence".

"None taken" answered Fahar.

Hanger A:

Upon entering Hanger A Admiral Mar Tuuk immediately inclined his head towards General Loathsom and Captain Rex "my expertise, gentlemen, are in space, so I shall leave the fine details of the defence of this position entirely in your hands" but never the less added as an afterthought "although _if I was_ taking a hand in the battle strategy I would recommend that you use the element of surprise to the best of your advantage".

Whorm found this particularly irritating because he knew it to be a good idea "yer reelly anoyin wheen ya doo theet" grumbled the general _sotto voce_, before turning his attention to the matter at hand. With almost all the droids defending Hanger B with Ahsoka and Captain Fahar, Whorm had at his disposal only a small force, the remaining nineteen members of the Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion, a handful of battle droids, one clone captain, one old admiral and last, but by no means least (in his own mind at any rate), himself. If the clones did attack this Hanger As well, then the element of surprise would indeed be essential in evening up the odds. "Oolreet laddies, ay woont a booracade oover een thee coonoor, thaat'll bee weer wee meeke oor leest stoond, ay shooner bee surpriseed".

Captain Rex stepped forward "I reckon we should also set up cover around the landing site" he pointed "those crates ought to do, but we need to make sure it looks natural. If we don't, the moment the...the clones land, they'll know it's a trap". It was even stranger for Rex than watching the space battle had been, the prospect that the enemy that was about to board this ship were his own brothers. It could be any of them, thought Rex; Cody, Echo, Fives, Waxer, Boil, or any of his former friends and comrades.

The Neimoidians and battle droids got into position behind the various packing cases and crates they would be using as cover in the coming fire-fight, three of them, with Mar Tuuk and Whorm retreated to the fortified corral that was to be their final bastion of defence. General Loathsom had placed the large Neimoidian sergeant Basar in command of the firing line "noo effence Capin Reex" he said clapping Rex on the shoulder with enough force to knock over a Zillo Beast "boot ay woont mee booys uunder the coomand of woon of theer oown". "None taken" said Rex whilst trying to massage some feeling back into his shoulder.

As the armada of clone troop transports and gunships moved towards Hanger A, Rex was far from complacent, it was standard Republic boarding procedure to change destination at the last moment to wrong foot the defender, but if it was known that he was onboard, then this could be a double bluff. If the Republic ships really did land in Hanger A then they were all dead.

The droid monitoring the advancing fleet suddenly exclaimed "_the clone was right; they're turning towards the other hanger_!" Rex let out a sigh of relief, which quickly proved to be premature "_wait a minute; some of the ships are holding their course_".

Rex peered over the battle droids shoulder, sure enough about a fifth of all the incoming shuttles were still heading for their original destination. He recognised the tactic, but had almost never seen it used; the majority of the attacking forces would land where the enemy didn't expect them, whilst a smaller force attacked the enemy's primary position, holding them in place to prevent them aiding their comrades. The strategy was rarely used however because it was so dangerous for the small number of clones who would be landing in what would most likely be a heavily defended hanger. Whoever was commanding the Republic forces in this battle, Rex realized, apparently didn't care about that.

"Alright gentlemen" Sergeant Basar bellowed "get ya heads down and get ready to blast some Reps!" The Neimoidians, droids and Rex all took cover behind their makeshift barricades, and waited. They didn't have long to wait, soon the hum of engines could be heard, and not long after that ten clone troops carriers flew ponderously into the Hanger And landed. Rex glanced to his right at the big Neimoidian, waiting for the order to fire, but it didn't come. The clones disembarked and started to fan out across the hanger, on their guard, but completely unaware of the impending ambush.

"Sarge?" whispered the Neimoidian guardsmen named Plyth "now?"

"Not yet" rasped Basar "wait til ya see the whites of their eyes".

Plyth peered very cautiously around the side of the packing case he was using as cover "I can only see the black slits of their helmets, will that do?"

Basar grinned manically "yeah, open fire!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

Rex had to admit that it was as neat an ambush as he had ever seen sprung, the clones were taken utterly unprepared and within the first few seconds at least twenty lay dead. The Republic forces were soon in retreat, using their gunships and transports as cover. Admiral Tuuk and General Loathsom also joined the fray from behind their corral of crates, in typically dissimilar styles. Mar Tuuk was taking carful aim with his blaster pistol, firing only the occasional shot, but hitting his target each and every time. Whorm had produced a Geonosian sonic blaster, a gift from Poggle the Lesser, from somewhere about his person and was merrily blazing away at the retreating clone troopers.

Rex couldn't bring himself to shoot to kill, they were still his brothers after all, and was therefore aiming for either the clone's limbs or blasters, seeking to disarm or disable. Sergeant Basar had no such misgivings; he had set his long barrelled blaster musket to full-auto, and was limberly hosing down a whole squad of Republic soldiers with every sign of enjoyment. "I wonder if Captain Fahar and Commander Tano's lot are having such an easy time of it as we are!" the Neimoidian NCO shouted to Rex.

Rex felt his heart lurch "I hope so" he whispered.

Hanger B:

Ahsoka and Captain Fahar's forces were having a far from easy time of it as it happened; for once it was the droids which were outnumbered ten to one and were being forced back by a tidal wave of clone troopers. The battle droids were falling like wheat before the farmer's scythe, whilst the super battle droids, who stood firm when their smaller brothers had been destroyed, were felled one by one like great trees to the forester's axe. Even the droidekas were being surrounded and overwhelmed, their mighty shields flickering and dying under the weight of the incoming fire. Only the commandos seemed to be making any kind of headway, leaping and pirouetting to avoid the blaster bolts of the clones, whilst hacking off limbs and blazing away with their own blasters; but even they eventually succumbed before the Republic onslaught and fell. Ahsoka found herself being forced back towards the hanger exit, her lightsabrer moving so fast it was a blur as she blocked the hailstorm of blaster fire targeted at her. On either side of the exit still stood the two droidekas that Fahar had designated to guard it, whilst the Neimoidian himself took cover behind a fallen super, steadying his blaster on the metal giants chest and firing for all he was worth.

"We can't hold them!" shouted Fahar to Ahsoka as loud as he could "they'll overrun us any second now, we need to pull back!" Ahsoka couldn't spare even a second to answer the captain, simply nodding to confirm that she'd heard him. Fahar turned to the droideka on his right "hold them for as long as possible" he yelled before jumping to his feet and sprinting towards the exit.

Ahsoka turned and ran as fast as she could, expecting at any moment to feel the burning shock of a blaster bolt between her shoulders, but the droidekas must have been doing their job because she reached the relative safety of the corridor beyond the main hangers exit in one piece. The moment that she dived into the hallway Fahar sealed the door, and then promptly blasted the doors access controls. "That won't hold them for long" Ahsoka gasped as she tried to get her breath back.

Fahar shook his head "true, but it might buy us a few seconds, now run like hell!"

Ahsoka sprinted after the fleeing Neimoidian, activating her comm-link as she ran "Rex, it's me, they've over run our position, the captain and I are retreating to Hanger A now. How's it going there?"

"We've pushed them back into their transports, we must have killed a hundred at least but they still have us outnumbered".

"Rex" asked Ahsoka hesitantly "have you killed any of them yourself?"

There was silence, broken only by the pounding of her own feet and heart, and the sounds of battle through Rex's comm. Then he said quietly "no, I've been wounding them".

"So have I" answered Ahsoka "I've just been disabling them, with a light slash to an arm or leg".

Ahsoka was suddenly drowned out by a thunderous explosion behind her, without slowing, she glanced over her shoulder and confirmed her fears; the distant hanger door had a great jagged whole blasted clean through its centre. "What was that?" asked Rex alarmed.

"The clones are forcing the door, they'll be through any second" answered Ahsoka, quickening her pace. With a strange feeling of _deja vu_ she found herself catching up with Fahar and running alongside him "how close are we?" she shouted.

Fahar pointed ahead of them "we're here" he said simply, and so they were. The _Unendurable_'s twin hangers were connected by a long corridor, spanning the width of the ship. Ahsoka found herself approaching an identical door to the one that was even now being breached behind them by a horde of murderous clones.

As they reached it the door flew open, Captain Rex stood beyond it waving them in "come on, we're pulling back, looks like it's time for a last stand!"

Hanger A:

"Hoold yer groond!" roared General Loathsom, blazing away at the encircling clones with his sonic blaster "dee leek Neemooden sooldiers!"

Mar Tuuk's bodyguard of Neimoidian guardsmen had been whittled down to less than half its original strength, but the remaining nine soldiers, many sporting blaster burns, obeyed their commander and continued to pour fire into the overwhelming clone force that surrounded them. Rex and Ahsoka too were firing on the clone horde from behind the barricade, Rex using his trusty pistols, whilst Ahsoka had picked up a Neimoidian blaster musket, as her own lightsaber was useless as long as the clones kept their distance. Mar Tuuk appeared to be as calm and collected as he ever was, still calmly targeting the clones as though he was on the firing range, once again only Ahsoka could sense the growing fear in the admiral; fear not of death, she realized, but of defeat.

Suddenly, just as had been the case after the _Unendurable_'s fighters, guns and shields had been destroyed, the clone forces ceased firing. Without Mar Tuuk or Whorm ordering them to do so, the Neimoidians, Rex and Ahsoka instinctively followed suite, and an eerie quiet fell over the hanger, disturbed only by groans and cries of the wounded and the dying. Mar Tuuk realized what was about to happen, the clones were about to demand a surrender, an offer he was determined to refuse. Mar Tuuk was almost right, but not entirely so, for it was no clone that stepped forward to demand that the last Separatists laid down their arms. The surrounding crowd of Republic troopers parted, creating an avenue down which marched a figure that struck terror into every heart. A great black cloak swirled behind him as he came, at almost seven feet tall, towering above the clones he commanded, each deep rasping breaths shattered the silence, and sightless, merciless eyes staring forth from beneath his helmet, like black holes.

Ahsoka felt tears streaming down her cheeks once more, for she knew who this monstrous apparition was, her master, her teacher, her friend, Anakin Skywalker. "Skyguy" she whispered.

Whether Anakin did not hear his former apprentice or chose to ignore her, he showed no sign of recognition. The man who had been Anakin Skywalker halted ten feet from the barricade and in a terrible, pitiless voice said "you will surrender now or be destroyed".

Mar Tuuk was silent for a moment before answering "Sith Lord, you have been instructed to return to your master the clone who would not obey order 66, the Jedi that he helped to escape and the Separatist leaders who survived your purge, is that not so, master Skywalker?"

The expressionless mask turned its black eyes upon the Neimoidian admiral "you are correct".

"Would it not be possible" stated Mar Tuuk politely "for you to bring before the chancellor the clone, the Jedi and but one of the Separatist"?

Darth Vader took a step nearer "you imagine Neimoidian that I will let you go free, that I will be satisfied to merely take the Kerkoiden? You are both a coward and a fool!"

Mar Tuuk smiled, though there was no humour in it "you misunderstand me Sith, I wish to challenge you to a duel. If, as I surely will, die at your hands, you will still have a Separatist commander to present to your master".

"You overestimate your abilities Separatist" rasped Darth Vader "do you seriously believe that your blaster would have a chance against by lightsaber?"

Mar Tuuk inclined his head, ceding the point "you are quite correct my lord, I should stand no chance without a blade of my own". He smiled "it is therefore fortunate that I carry one" and so saying he drew forth from his robe a lightsaber. It had been a gift from General Grievous, as a reward for a crushing defeat of a Republic armada over Yarvin.

Darth Vader seemed for the first time to look closely at Mar Tuuk "I remember you, the captain from Ryloth" he made a noise that might have been a short laugh, but sounded more like a harsh burst of static on a communicator "I see no reason to deprive myself of a little sport. I was wrong about you Neimoidian, you are no coward, but you are most certainly a fool".

As the clones in the hanger drew back to allow room for the duel and Darth Vader drew and activated his new red lightsaber, Captain Rex, Ahsoka and Whorm gathered round Mar Tuuk. "Are you crazy?" hissed Ahsoka "you don't stand a chance against him!"

"Ay" exclaimed Whorm "thee gerly is reet, thaat greet Seeth moonster weel coot ye ta reebens!"

Rex nodded "and even if you did beat him, it wouldn't make any difference".

"Perhaps" said Mar Tuuk smiling slightly "we shall have to see".

Ahsoka shook her head in despair "well if you're really going to fight Skyg...the Sith lord, then Rex and I can give you a little help. He likes to attack, defence isn't his strong point, if you can force him onto the defensive then you'll have a better chance".

"He's younger and stronger than you" pointed out Rex "so try to get the fight over quickly; you'll tire before he does".

Rex and Ahsoka both turned to Whorm, who shrugged and said "Ay Mar, yer doomed ay tell ye, boot dee weel".

Mar Tuuk smiled again, this time it was one of honest amusement rather than the usual expression of sardonic cynicism "Thank you old friend for those encouraging words" and then turning to face Rex, Ahsoka and what remained of his Neimoidian bodyguard he said "well gentleman, lady, I shall endeavour to do my best".

It seemed to the watching clones, Rex, Ahsoka, Whorm, the Neimoidian guardsmen and most of all to Darth Vader himself, that this duel was a ludicrous farce. On the one hand stood the towering Sith lord, on the other the old Neimoidian admiral, who had no doubt never held a lightsaber in his life before. The watching crowd and the menacing opponent were at the same time quite right and entirely mistaken; Mar Tuuk had indeed never used a lightsaber before, but he had great experience with a blade. In his youth Mar Tuuk had been a master swordsman, using the traditional Neimoidian steel sabre; although the weapons were different, he felt sure that he would be able to transfer over his old skills and techniques. However, Mar Tuuk did feel a sense of foreboding as he approached Darth Vader and took up his position before him; it had been fifty years since he had fought his last duel. The corner of the old admiral's mouth twitched slightly, he'd won that duel, hands down.

Typically Darth Vader made the first move, making a lightning fast thrust towards the Neimoidian's chest, fully expecting no resistance at all. It was therefore something of a surprise when Mar Tuuk matched his speed, performed a complicated parry the Sith lord had never encountered before and then brought his lightsaber hissing up towards Darth Vader's throat. Darth Vader was forced to block and take a hasty step backwards, very embarrassing for a Sith lord who had recently bested many of the finest Jedi swordsmen in the galaxy. Enraged Vader lunged again, his humming lightsaber once more skilfully deflected. From this moment on the Sith lord ceased to perform rash attacks, instead behaving as if the Neimoidian facing him was a skilled opponent, rather than little more than sabre practice. Careful testing of Mar Tuuk's defences revealed that he was indeed a worthy advisory, quick, but more importantly he seemed to be employing a style that the former Jedi had never before encountered. It was this unknown technique that had wrong footed him, Lord Vader realized; it was simply a matter of studying the admiral's method, discovering its strengths and weaknesses, and then moving in for the kill.

Mar Tuuk was relived to discover that swordsmanship was something that one never truly forgot, finding the old tactics and techniques rushing back to him. However he was less pleased to note that although his mind and his fingers remembered the duelling skills of his youth, his body seemed much less inclined for the activity than it had once been. It would seem that the clone Rex was correct, damn him, soon the Sith would not have to defeat him, he could simply cut him to bits as he lay on the deck having a heart attack. Mar Tuuk performed a lunge, which Vader blocked, using the moment to gain ground.

"Separatist filth!" growled Darth Vader "I defeated you before when I was a Jedi cur, do you really believe that you can best me now, now that I am an almighty Sith?"

Mar Tuuk felt an uncharacteristic surge of anger, and for a moment his icy composure cracked "you ignored the rules of war, you cheated!"

Darth Vader laughed, taking another step forward "There is only one rule of war that I accept Neimoidian, and that is to win, at any cost". Darth Vader was one of the most skilled masters of the lightsaber in the galaxy, and he had now sufficiently studied Mar Tuuk's technique to know exactly how to defeat him.

Mar Tuuk found himself driven back, step by step, before the Sith lord's onslaught, his red lightsaber thrusting and slashing, faster and faster, and it was all that he could do to parry them. Before long the old Neimoidian found himself entirely on the defensive and being forced to perform the Neimoidian duellist's last resort, the _Star of the Viceroy_; a four pointed pattern which is impossible to pass, until the swordsmen performing it gets tired, which Mar Tuuk was painfully aware would not be long. After thirty seconds of performing the lightning fast block his arm felt like lead and it was then that Vader saw his chance; raising his lightsaber high above his head in both hands he brought it down with all his might upon the blue blade of the old admiral. This time it was no glancing blow, the blades met and remained together, the Sith lord pushed down on Mar Tuuk, forcing him onto one knee.

"So easy" snarled Darth Vader "Die now, Neimoidian vermin". Suddenly, as the Jedi who had been Anakin Skywalker starred down at his defeated enemy, he became aware that something was subtly wrong. Although the Neimoidian's life depended on how long he could hold up Vader's lightsaber, and prevent it from cleaving him in two, he was doing so with only his right hand. Secondly Vader noticed a very slight pressure against his new metallic chest; he glanced down and felt a dull feeling of horror spread through him like poison, Mar Tuuk's left hand was clutching a blaster pistol, and it was this that the admiral was pressing against the Sith lord's body.

The first shot hit Darth Vader like a blow from a sledge hammer, sending him staggering backwards and forcing him to drop his lightsaber. Mar Tuuk swiftly followed his first shot with a further two, each blaster bolt smashing into the former Jedi's chest, making him stagger and then slowly fall to his knees. As Mar Tuuk climbed to his feet and walked towards the stricken Sith, Darth Vader lifted a black clad hand to his eyes and starred in disbelief at the blood coating his fingers, his blood. The artificial eyes looked up into the face of the old Neimoidian who now stood over him "impossible" he croaked "I can't be defeated it, it was written, I am the chosen one!".

Mar Tuuk gazed down into the helmeted face of Lord Vader "prophesies do not always come true young Skywalker" he inclined his head towards the crumpled Sith "round two to me I think?" and in one swift movement slashed off Darth Vader's head.

The crowd that had surrounded the duelling pair stood rooted to the spot, not one of them able to believe what they had just witnessed; there had not been a doubt in any of their minds that it would be the old admiral who would be cut down. But now Vader lay dead and his conqueror slowly holstered his blaster and replaced his lightsaber within the folds of his dark blue robe. Mar Tuuk surveyed the silent crowd, observing the hundreds upon hundreds of stunned clones and his own small group of companions, all of whom were equally as astonished as the Republic troopers surrounding them. Raising his voice Mar Tuuk addressed the noiseless crowd "Lord Vader is dead, slain by my hand. The apprentice to the evil Darth Sidious has fallen. Darth Sidious created this terrible civil war that has claimed countless lives, on the one hand he commanded the Separatist forces in the guise of a Sith lord, on the other he led the Republic, under the name Chancellor Palpatine! You have been trained to believe that you must serve the Republic, second only to serving the chancellor, because he embodies the Republic. But what if that chancellor was a foul dark traitor, who has lied and murdered, who has betrayed every man, woman and child in this galaxy! I say then that the only way that you can truly serve democracy and the Republic is if you remove the traitor immediately!"

"I hope" Mar Tuuk thought in the privacy of his own head "that they're swallowing this bilge about the rights of man", being a committed oligarch he personally didn't give a damn about saving democracy, but was hopeful that it would strike the right note with his audience.

Ahsoka stood, gritting her teeth, waiting for the moment when the spell would be broken and the surrounding clones would blast the Neimoidian admiral from every side, reducing him to an ugly stain on the deck plates. She knew that it would happen any second, knew that the killing of Anakin wouldn't change anything, knew that...

"Initiate order 65" came the voice of Commander Cody, stepping forth from the crowd of clones "if the chancellor is unfit for the position, he must be removed". Turning to face Admiral Tuuk he saluted "thank you sir for opening my eyes to the truth".

It was as if a great ripple passed along the silent ranks of clones, every man seemed to be shaking his head and looking around him as if waking from sleep. Ahsoka knew what had happened, for she could sense it instantly, the cold hard emotions of hate and the burning desire to kill were instantly replaced by the feelings she knew so well; Darth Sidious' hold over them was broken.

No one was certain afterwards who was the first to start clapping; some said it was Fives, others Sergeant Basar, whoever it was, it was not long before the entire hanger was shaking with thunderous applause and deafening cheering. Suddenly Mar Tuuk found himself charged by a horde of clones, but the first to reach him were his own small group of allies. Captain Rex proceeded to crush his hand in a vice like grip, whilst pumping his arm so hard it felt as if it was being wrenched from its socket, whilst bellowing "not bad for a Sep!"

Whorm was next, thumping Mar Tuuk on the back like an amiable Wampa "ay, didn't ay a'say yeer weer gonna ween? Ay din'a doobt ya far ay mooment!"

In years to come, Mar Tuuk would often look back on the events in Hanger A of the CNS _Unendurable_; he would remember his duel with Darth Vader, making his speech to that vast crowd of silent clones, the moment of relief when Commander Cody had stepped forward, the mad cheering and the well meant assaults of Whorm and Rex. All these things he remembered clearly, as if they were yesterday, but he sometimes thought that his old memory must be playing him false, for after General Loathsom had finished breaking his Neimoidian friend's back, Ahsoka was suddenly on him; throwing her arms around his thin neck, laughing and crying with joy and relief, the beautiful Jedi kissed him on the cheek and said grinning "now that _was_ cheating!"

And that is essentially the end of our story, afterword spread of the death of Lord Vader, the defection of a dozen clone legions, including the 501st, that Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious were one and the same, and that it was he who had been behind the clone wars, the new emperors days were numbered. Before the _Unendurable_ had even reached Coruscant a popular uprising of clones and civilians had stormed the senate and captured the chancellor; who was consequently tried and executed for murder, treason and crimes against humanity. The Jedi order had been horrifically damaged, but not destroyed, and it was slowly rebuilt to its former glory; the Orders rules forbidding attachment were withdrawn, as it was decided that although attachment was dangerous, forbidding it could be even more so. Rex was promoted commander of the 501st, whilst Ahsoka became a Jedi knight; they were married a few months after the events told here and, well to cut a long story short, lived happily ever after. Captain Fahar and Sergeant Basar became the first non-human soldiers in the Republic Commandos and gained galaxy wide fame for their foiling of a plot by bounty hunter Cad Bane to blow up the Senate Building. General Whorm Loathsom went on to become one of the most respected and successful generals in the Grand Army of the Republic and would for the rest of his days tell anyone who would listen about his time aboard the _Unendurable_, and that "eef eet wharen't foor me, Mar wound'na had'a chaance!"

And what of Mar Tuuk, the Separatist admiral who had fought against the Republic for so many years, the Separatist admiral who had saved the Republic in its hour of greatest need? Well, Palpatine was dead, someone had to be chancellor didn't they?


End file.
